Sky Skiffs
Sky Skiffs are a unique transport found in Sorakos. Sky Skiffs offer arial transport, able to fly through the air with many major cities having ports for them. Construction Sky Skiffs are built primarily out of Skywood, a light yet durable wood with a natural disposition for levitation. The wood is harvested and its natural ability is then enhanced, thus making the ship constantly float and minimizing chances of a crash. The ship uses modified traditional sails to catch thrust with a pair of rudder flaps to control height and direction, the sails able to open and close a lot smoother than traditional ones while a crank changes altitude and a wheel is used for navigation. An anchor is employed to help a ship attach to a port tower. Use Sky Skiffs are used primarily in the Garnician Republic for fast transport of people and lighter goods. Large amounts of heavy objects like metals and grains are considered unwise as most Skiffs do have a weight limit before even the enchanced enchantment of the wood fails. Most major cities have at least one port, which is generally a large tower as Skiffs can't properly land. Military use is typically limited to transport as while the Skiffs aren't quite as flammable as most wooden ships they are seen as more delicate. The Skyskiff Armory is the primarily construction location of Sky Skiffs. Classes Corsair Gargantuan Vehicle HP: 400 Space 8 Squares by 24 Squares Cost 20,000 gp AC 5, Fortitude 25, Reflex 5 Speed Fly 10/20 (Hover) Weapon Ports: 6 Pilot The pilot much stand at the ship's helm, typically atop the quarterdeck. Crew In addition to the pilot, a sky skiff requires a crew of ten, all of whom use a standard action each round to help control the ship. Reduce the ship's speed by 2 squares for each missing crew member. At speed 0, the ship sails out of control. Load Eighty Medium Creatures, thirty tons of cargo. Out of Control An out of control sky skiff moves at half speed. At the Dungeon Master's discretion it can instead move at full speed in the same direction as a strong wind. Decks A sky skiff has three decks: an open upper deck, a lower decker for passengers and an even lower deck for cargo. It also has a raised quarterdeck for the helm. Sails At the Dungeon Master's discretion a sky skiff can have a modifier to its speed of -2 or +2 depending on the strength and direction of the wind. Trident Gargantuan Vehicle HP: 450 Space 8 Squares by 28 Squares Cost 25,000 gp AC 8, Fortitude 28, Reflex 5 Speed Fly 10/20 (Hover) Weapon Ports: 7 Pilot The pilot much stand at the ship's helm, typically atop the quarterdeck. Crew In addition to the pilot, a sky skiff requires a crew of fifteen, all of whom use a standard action each round to help control the ship. Reduce the ship's speed by 2 squares for each missing crew member. At speed 0, the ship sails out of control. Load One Hundred Ten Medium Creatures, thirty tons of cargo. Out of Control An out of control sky skiff moves at half speed. At the Dungeon Master's discretion it can instead move at full speed in the same direction as a strong wind. Decks A sky skiff has three decks: an open upper deck, a lower decker for passengers and an even lower deck for cargo. It also has a raised quarterdeck for the helm. Sails At the Dungeon Master's discretion a sky skiff can have a modifier to its speed of -2 or +2 depending on the strength and direction of the wind. Dreadnought Gargantuan Vehicle HP: 500 Space 10 Squares by 32 Squares Cost 30,000 gp AC 10, Fortitude 30, Reflex 4 Speed Fly 10/20 (Hover) Weapon Ports: 8 Pilot The pilot much stand at the ship's helm, typically atop the quarterdeck. Crew In addition to the pilot, a sky skiff requires a crew of twenty, all of whom use a standard action each round to help control the ship. Reduce the ship's speed by 2 squares for each missing crew member. At speed 0, the ship sails out of control. Load One Hundred Forty medium creatures, forty tons of cargo. Out of Control An out of control sky skiff moves at half speed. At the Dungeon Master's discretion it can instead move at full speed in the same direction as a strong wind. Decks A sky skiff has three decks: an open upper deck, a lower decker for passengers and an even lower deck for cargo. It also has a raised quarterdeck for the helm. Sails At the Dungeon Master's discretion a sky skiff can have a modifier to its speed of -2 or +2 depending on the strength and direction of the wind. Armaments Main Article: Sorakos Siege Weaponry Weapons with a * at the end mean they were uniquely developed. Martial * Ballista - Large Crossbow Sniper Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +3 to hit, single target, 3d8 damage) * Grappling Launcher - Hook and Chain Sniper Weapon, Medium Range (range 20/40, +2 to hit, single target, 2d8 damage, restricts movement) * Hailstone - Spinning Sling Barrage Weapon, Short Range (range 10/20, +2 to hit, area burst 1, 1d10 damage) * Hwacha - Rocket Arrow Barrage Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +2 to hit, area burst 3, 2d8 damage + 1d6 fire damage, slow reload) * Mangonel - Catapult Seige Weapon, Medium Range (range 20/40, +2 to hit, area burst 1, 2d8 damage) * Ramming Spike - Ram Seige Weapon, Melee Range (+3 to hit, area burst 1, 2d8 damage, restricts movement) * Repeater Bow - Large Crossbow Barrage Weapon, Medium Range (range 20/40, +2 to hit, area burst 1, 2d8 damage) * Scorpio - Large Crossbow Sniper Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +3 to hit, single target, 2d8 damage) Arcane * Blade Dragon - Dreamstone Blade Seige Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +3 to hit, area burst 1, 3d8 damage, guided, slow reload) * Force Cannon - Magic Missile Sniper Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +3 to hit, single target, 2d8 force damage) * Ice Bow - Frost Longbow Barrage Weapon, Medium Range (range 20/40, +2 to hit, area burst 1, 2d8 cold damage) * Lightning Cannon - Lightning Launcher Siege Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +3 to hit, area burst 1, 3d8 damage)* * Lycanthrapult - Disease-Spreading Siege Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +2 to hit, area burst 2, 2d8 poison damage, disease)* * Lycannon - Disease-Spreading Siege Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +2 to hit, area burst 2, 3d8 poison damage, disease)* * Resounder Cannon - Thunder Drum Siege Weapon, Medium Range (range 20/40, +2 to hit, area burst 2, 3d8 thunder damage) * Tri-Force Cannon - Magic Missile Sniper Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60/90/120, +3 to hit, single target, 6d8 force damage)* * Nightmare Drum - Psychic Bolt Barrage Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +3 to hit, area burst 2, 3d8 psychic damage, fear)* * Nova Launcher - Fireball Siege Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +2 to hit, area burst 2, 3d8 fire damage, ongoing fire)* * Minipult - Size-Reducing Siege Weapon, Long Range (range 30/60, +2 to hit, area burst 2, 2d8 force damage, shinking)* Special Equipment * Blaze Ring - Uses a constant stream of arcane air and fire to guide the skiff instead of sails and can act as a defensive weapon (Aura 2 5 ongoing fire damage), using 3 Dreamstones * Deck Bows - Small mounted bows designed for fighting enemies who have boarded the ship * Dragon Armor - Raises AC and Fortitude by 10, but requires efficient sails and lowers speed by 2 * Dragon Teeth - Long-Range Dual-Directional Troop Teleportation Projectiles * Rail-Based Weapon Realignment System - Allows for the redeployment of weaponry by use of Dreamstones rather than physically moving them * Storm Strikers - Lightning cannon blasts that impact a deployed striker cloud arc 30 squares away from it * Wind Rider - Raises speed by 5. Places wind generators directly under sails, allowing for rapider ascension and a small boost in speed, using Dreamstones to turn the blades Significant Skiffs Silver Moon * The Little Bastard, Corsair (Destroyed) * The Dreadnought, Dreadnought * The Leviathan, Dreadnought * The Eclipse, Trident * The Shepherd, Trident * The Prominence, Corsair * The Missive, Corsair * The Executioner, Dreadnought * The Rapier, Trident * The Cuchulain, Dreadnought * The Magnificent Bastard, Storm Rider * The Crusader, Storm Rider * The Paladin, Storm Rider Garnician Republican Guard * The Zephyr, Trident The Red Wings * The Red Wing, Dreadnought * The Archon, Trident * The Aurora, Corsair * The Dominant, Corsair * The Heartless, Corsair * The Menacer, Trident * The Shrike, Corsair The Sky Swords * The Executioner, Dreadnought (Stolen) * The Claymore, Trident * The Rapier, Trident (Stolen) * The Xiphos, Trident (Destroyed) * The Spatha, Trident * The Talwar, Trident (Destroyed) * The Khopesh, Trident * The Scimitar, Trident * The Katana, Trident (Destroyed) * The Dadao, Trident * The Gladius, Trident * The Curtana, Trident (Destroyed) * The Zweihander, Trident (Destroyed) * The Pata, Trident (Destroyed) * The Jian, Trident Crusader Fleet * The Crusader, Storm Rider (Stolen) * The Paladin, Storm Rider (Stolen) * The Templar, Storm Rider (Destroyed) Famous Lost Ships * The Bastard, Dreadnought * The Broad, Trident * The Long, Trident * The Short, Corsair * The Sky Dragon, Dreadnought * The Wyvern, Trident Category:Vehicles Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos